Spying Lead to
by black-thief
Summary: COMPLETE Ukyo and Ryoga. Ranma and Akane are on a date but Ryoga and Ukyo were spying on them. As the date goes by, Ryoga was beginning to... to know... just read and review
1. the spying

Spying leads to…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ okay…

A/n: My first Ranma fic so be nice. 

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

~~~change of scenery~~~

~~~Ukyo's Restaurant (afternoon)~~~

Ukyo was cooking her usual Japanese pancakes…

"Where am I?" Ryoga said.

"Ryoga-kun, lost again… eh?" Ukyo said while cooking her pancakes.

"Uh huh… one pancake please," Ryoga replied.

Moments later a plate was flying and landed on Ryoga's table.

"Better eat it quickly," Ukyo said in a snobbish manner.

"*chew* Why? *chew*," Ryoga said.

"'Cause Ran-chan and Akane-san are going on a date," Ukyo explained, "and I was planning to follow them."

Ryoga swallowed the pancake and visualized Akane and Ranma being sweet and everything. "That can't be! My beloved Akane-san having a date with Ranma," Ryoga blabbered.

_This guy's obsessed! _Ukyo sighed and said, "If you want… you can come with me."

Ryoga's eyes were glittering and said, "Really? You're inviting me?"

"Sure… why not? Besides I need someone to go with me," Ukyo replied, "Meet me… oh wait! I can't trust you with that… no offence… I mean you might get lost and…"

"I get your point!" Ryoga angrily said, "I'll just stay here."

"Okay! Just wait here," Ukyo said as she run off at the back of her restaurant. (In short… the place where she stores her ingredients.)

30 minutes later…

"What took you so long?!" Ryoga asked.

Ukyo was caring her spatula and complained, "Geez… it's just a few minutes… let's go!"

"Where?" Ryoga said as he was dragged along by Ukyo.

"To the festival," Ukyo explained, "Ran-chan and Akane-san are having their date there."

"Where do you get this information?" Ryogo asked.

"I asked Ran-chan," Ukyo replied.

~~~Festival~~~

"Ran-chan and Akane-san are supposed to be here at this time," Ukyo said while searching the place.

 Ryoga helped searching and saw them near a booth. "There they are!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Sssshhhhh!" Ukyo said as she covers Ryoga's mouth and hide behind the bushes.

"Hey! What's the big idea," Ryoga complained.

"Look, you have to be quiet or they'll notice us," Ukyo angrily said as she looked at Ranma who seems to be looking around.

"Okay, I'll shut up… just let go of me," Ryoga replied.

Ukyo let go and said, "We must hurry or we'll lose them."

They followed Ranma and Akane to a booth where you can get a fish using a paper net. As they got close they were splashed by cold water.

"You're so kawaii when you turn into a pig," Ukyo said while taking out something out of her bag, "Here."

Ryoga turned back into a man and said, "Arigato… but where did you get the hot water."

"I boiled the water before we left," Ukyo replied with a smile.

_That's why she took so long._ "Look, they're going to the canteen," Ryoga suddenly said.

"Good timing," Ukyo replied as she dragged Ryoga along, "I'm quite hungry... let's go!" 

 Ranma and Akane ordered food and sat down near the fountain. Ukyo and Ryoga ordered the food.

"One pasta please," Ukyo said with getting something out of her pocket, "and iced tea."

"That will be," the man at the counter said, "500 yen please."

Ukyo looked at her wallet and found only 200 yen. "May I cancel the order please," Ukyo sighed.

Ryoga looked at her and said, "Don't cancel it… I'll pay."

Ukyo looked at him and blushed slightly. "Um… arigato"

"No problem… its thanks for turning me a man back there," Ryoga said while blushing, "Eat it quickly or we'll lose them."

Ukyo ate it as fast as she could. "Let's go… Ryoga-kun," Ukyo said.

They went near the fountain and listening to Ranma and Akane's conversation.

"Ranma! Eat like a man not like a pig," Akane shouted at Ranma.

"Gomen," Ranma said as he swallowed the food, "I'm glad that you agreed to have a date with me."

Akane blushed and said, "I am your fiancée and father might scold me if I don't come."

"Remember the first time we met," Ranma said.

"I'll never forget that," Akane replied.

They suddenly giggled together.

Ukyo and Ryoga were quite angry. _That girl! Stealing my Ran-chan like that! (Ukyo)_

_Akane__-san… how could you do this to me?! (Ryoga) "You're gonna pay… Saotome!" Ryoga suddenly said._

Ranma looked around and said, "I thought I heard Ryoga."

"It's just the wind," Akane replied.

"You're right… let's go," Ranma said as they got up and went somewhere.

Ryoga and Ukyo got up. "What were you thinking?!" Ukyo said.

Ryoga looked down and said, "I lost control… gomen."

"It's okay," Ukyo said with a smile, "Let's go."

Ryoga nodded and they followed Ranma and Akane to a booth.

"Come! Make the bell ring by using this hammer!" The man near the booth said, "And you'll win a prize."

"Ranma… win me the prize," Akane said.

"Sure!" Ranma said as he rolled his sleeves and picked up the hammer. _This is quite heavy._

"Just ring the bell and win a prize," the man said as he stepped aside.

Ranma raised the hammer high and said, "Here goes nothing!"

*Ring*

"Ranma! You did it!" Akane said.

"Here you go," Ranma said as he gave Akane a stuffed animal.

"Arigato! Where do you want to go?" Akane replied.

"At the temple," Ranma said as they walked sweetly.

"Ryoga-kun, let's go," Ukyo said but she didn't hear an answer.

"Ryoga-kun?" Ukyo said as she looked around, "Where are you? Ryoga-kun!"

Ukyo looked around and saw him at the booth where Akane and Ranma last went.

"Here goes!" Ryoga shouted as he hit the target.

*Ring*

"I got it! Yahoo!" Ryoga said as he jumped up and down.

Ukyo approached him and said, "Did you forget that we're on a mission here!"

Ryoga stopped jumping and said, "I forgot… let's go find them."

"I know where they went," Ukyo groaned, "You're lucky that they said out loud where they're going."

"Where?" Ryoga asked.

"At the temple," Ukyo said as he dragged Ryoga along with her.

"Why do you keep on dragging me?" Ryoga asked as he was dragged along.

"Baka! I don't want you to get lost," Ukyo replied, "You can't even go to the bathroom without getting lost."

They kept on arguing until they got to the temple.

"Sshh! The temple," Ukyo said as she placed her finger near her lips, "Show some respect."

"I know that," Ryoga said as they kneeled down near Akane and Ranma.

_Kami-sama__, please make Ran-chan love me… just for once. (Ukyo prayed as she looked at Ranma.)_

_Ukyo-san looks quite kawaii when she's not shouting… stop it Ryoga! Kami-sama, please give me courage to say to Akane-san what I feel. Please make her fall in love with me and not P-chan. Please give me a sense of direction. Please help me beat up Ranma…_

_… and please help Ukyo to find the man that is right for her. She's nice and must not be a wife to the evil Saotome Ranma… please hear my prayers. _(Ryoga)

"Ryoga-kun!" Ukyo said, "Hurry up or we'll miss them."

Ryoga got up and looked at her. _Kawaii__… stop it! Stupid Ryoga! _

"Your prayer is too long that it is already evening!" Ukyo continued, "We already lost them! But I think I know where to find them."

"And where do you suppose they would be," Ryoga replied as he walked together with Ukyo.

"At the lake," Ukyo said, "The fireworks look good there."

Finally… they arrived at the lake and Ukyo was right. They sat down near the tree.

"The moon looks funny," Ryoga said.

"It's a blue moon," Ukyo replied, "It comes once in every ten years." (I'm not sure)

"They sure look happy together," Ryoga said as he looked at Ranma and Akane.

Suddenly Akane and Ranma kissed and firworks appeared.

"I should have stay in the restaurant instead," Ukyo said with a bit of tears.

_Why is it? I don't feel jealous or anything?! But I feel quite sorry for Ukyo-san. It seems that I love her more than Akane… but I'm not sure. My heart beats fast right now.  _"Don't be sad," Ryoga said as he placed his arm around Ukyo's shoulder and gave her a stuffed pig, "You can have this."

"Arigato… I have a lot of fun today," Ukayo said as she wipes her tears, "Look at the fireworks."

"Yes… they look as beautiful as you," Ryoga said. _What am I saying?!_

"Thanks," Ukyo replied as she rested her head on Ryoga's shoulder and Ryoga blushed as red as he can be.

"Anou… Ukyo-san," Ryoga weakly said.

"Nani?" Ukyo replied.

"I don't understand my feelings right now," Ryoga said as he became redder, "but I had a lot of fun with you today… and I want to say that… I… I… I…"

 "You know," Ukyo interrupted and got up, "I feel strange too and Ryoga-kun…"

"Let me finish," Ryoga said, "My feelings for you have changed and I want to say that I like you."

As Ryoga looked at Ukyo she was asleep. "She must be tired," Ryoga said as he got up and carried her and approached Ranma and Akane.

"Anou… Ranma-kun," Ryoga said.

"Nani?" Ranma said as he turned back, "Oh it's you… what do you want?"

"Onegai… help me go to Ukyo-san's house," Ryoga said as he blushed slightly.

"Ranma… you should help Ryoga-kun," Akane said.

 "Okay! But I'm doing this for Oot-chan," Ranma replied, "Let's go."

They walked and walked than Ranma asked, "Why are you carrying Oot-chan?"

"And why are you carrying her?" Akane added.

"Anou… it's like this," Ryoga said as he blushed," We were…"

Suddenly something on Ryoga's back moved. "Where am I?" Ukyo said half asleep.

Ryoga just became silent and began blushing.

"At Ryoga's back," Ranma carelessly said.

"Ryoga-kun," Ukyo said (Fully awake), "You didn't have to carry me."

"You were asleep," Ryoga quietly said.

Ukyo got off and said, "Gomenasai… I could walk home now… thank you but if you want… you can come with me and make you some pancakes."

Ryoga nodded.

"I'm a little hungry," Akane said.

"Sure! Why not," Ranma said.

They went to Ukyo's restaurant and Ukyo made three pancakes. Everyone was eating except for…

"Ryoga-kun, you haven't touched yours… is something the matter?" Ukyo asked.

"Iie, I'm okay," Ryoga said as he ate the pancake whole, "Better get going… ja!"

"It's late… why don't you stay here?" Ukyo suggested.

"I'm used to it. Better get going," Ryoga said as he hurriedly exited the restaurant.

"Ryoga-kun is acting strange," Akane whispered to Ranma.

"He's in love," Ranma whispered back, "that's why."

~~~Ryoga~~~

_Why do I feel this way! I want to tell her what is in my heart! I promise I will come back and tell her someday! Ukyo-san, thank you for inviting me to spy on them… that's how I realised that you're a great person… I hope I can say this to her. _

~~~Ukyo~~~

Ranma and Akane left the restaurant. _Why do I feel I forgot something? _(She thought while looking at the stuffed animal) _But I really have a good time with him. Arigato… Ryoga-kun._

**END**

****

A/n: How was it? It's my first one-shot as well so please tell me if it stinks. Thank you in advance for those who reviewed. Please tell me if you want an epilogue.    


	2. Confessions

Spying Leads to…

Disclaimer: I don't own any… and I mean any Ranma characters

A/n: This is supposed to be an epilogue but well… I decided to add another chapter… I told you that I'm not good in making one-shots… okay! But this is the last chapter…. So enjoy!

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

~~~change of scenery~~~

~~~Ukyo's restaurant (10 weeks after the spying)~~~

It was raining and Ukyo needs to buy ingredients or she'll never make money. "It's raining," Ukyo sighed, "Better bring an umbrella." She went outside. While on the way at the supermarket, she heard something near the trash can. _What could that be? _She approached the trash can and saw a black kawaii pig. "Ryoga-kun! Why are you here in the rain," Ukyo exclaimed and pick up Ryoga, "Silly me… you can't answer me… better turn you back into a guy." Ryoga nodded and they went back to the restaurant. Ukyo placed Ryoga at the table and went at the back.

Moments later

Ukyo came back with a towel and kettle. "I need to boil the water first," Ukyo said as she placed the kettle on the stove, "Better dry you up or you'll catch a cold." _Why was he out there? Did he got lost again?_

The kettle made noise and Ukyo approached it. "This should do," Ukyo said as she pours hot water on Ryoga. Ryoga did turn into a man but…

Ryoga and Ukyo blushed and Ukyo said, "Gomen I didn't mean to… where are your clothes?"

Ryoaga tuned back and said, "Near the trash can…"

"I'll get it," Ukyo said as she went outside. 

_That is so humiliating! _(Ryoga)

~~~Outside~~~

_Better find it quickly… ah! There it is! _Ukyo found Ryoga's clothes. "Better bring it back to him before anyone sees him," Ukyo said as she rushed at the restaurant. Ukyo arrived and saw Ryoga who is blushing as red a tomato.

"Why did you do that," Ryoga said while looking at the wet Ukyo.

"*sneeze* If that happened to me you'll do that same," Ukyo said as she gave Ryoga his clothes.

Ryoga nodded while putting his clothes on. "Arigato," Ryoga said.

"Don't *sneeze* mention it," Ukyo said while wiping her nose.

"Sit there," Ryoga said as he went outside, "You should rest for a while."

"Where are you going," Ukyo asked.

"I need to buy something," Ryoga said as he got his umbrella.

"Be *sneeze* careful!" Ukyo said.

"Yes I will," Ryoga said while blushing.

Ryoga went to the supermarket with a person who is leading him there. "Arigato," Ryoga said to the man.

"Don't mention it," the man said as he went inside.

Ryoga bought some vegetables and followed someone to Ukyo's restaurant.

"It's a miracle that you didn't get lost," Ukyo joked.

"I'll do anything for my love," Ryoga said.

"Nani?" Ukyo said.

"Nothing," Ryoga said while blushing and went near the stove.

"What are you doing?" Ukyo asked.

"Cooking," Ryoga replied as he blushed deeper.

"What?" Ukyo asked.

"Just something," Ryoga said as he chopped the vegetables.

_What is it? Ryoga-kun is been acting strange. _(Ukyo)

Moments later…

Ryoga was carrying a tray with a cup and bowl. "Here! Eat this," Ryoga said while blushing, "Don't worry it a special recipe of mine."

_He made this for me. It looks delicious. _(Ukyo)

"Ukyo-san is something the matter," Ryoga said while looking concerned.

"Iie… I'm alright," Ukyo said as she picked up a spoon, "Ikadakimasu!"

Ukyo sipped a spoonful of soup. _It's quite delicious! I don't know that Ryoga-kun is a great cook._

"How was it?" Ryoga said while playing with his fingers (still blushing)

Ukyo smiled and said, "It's delicious!"

Ryoga had glittering eyes and said, "Really?"

Ukyo nodded and Ryoga said, "Ukyo-san, there is something I want to say to you."

"Nani," Ukyo said as he stopped eating.

Ryoga blushed and said, "I want to say that after we spied on Ranma-kun and Akane-san… I want to say… that I… I… felt…"

Ukyo smiled and said, "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"Nihao! Ranma!" a girl with purple hair said.

_Another interruption If I only I can say it now. _(Ryoga)

"Shampoo!" Ukyo said, "Ran-chan is not here."

"Shampoo thought Ranma was here," Shampoo said, "Sorry for disturbing you."

Ukyo sighed and said, "You were saying."

"Yes… anou… I want to be your," Ryoga said as he blushed, "Ioveu"

Ukyo was very confused and said, "I didn't get that. Please say it a bit clearer."

Ryoga looked at the window and said, "The rain stopped." _Darn! Why can't I say it clearly? _

Ukyo looked at the window and said, "Yeah… do you want to come with me? If you don't mind"

"I really don't mind," Ryoga said.

"Great! You can help me carry the groceries," Ukyo said as they went outside the restaurant.

As they went to the supermarket, Ryoga was beginning to blush and he said, "Anou… Ukyo-san… anou… ilou"

"Huh?" Ukyo said.

"Ne-never… mi-mind," Ryoga replied. _Damn! I can't say it clearly!!!_

They arrived at the supermarket and they went inside. Ukyo went to the vegetables area. "I need this and this and one of those I think," Ukyo said.

Ukyo paid for the expenses and exited the supermarket. "Ryoga-kun, could you carry these for me," Ukyo said as she gave Ryoga three bags and hers are five.

"I'll take them all," Ryoga clumsily said.

"Are you sure?" Ukyo asked.

"Ha-hai!" Ryoga replied.

Ukyo gave Ryoga the five bags. _Good thing she only bought vegetables. (Ryoga)_

"Ne… Ryoga-kun," Ukyo said, "Where were you the past ten weeks?"

"I was… anou… training… right… I'm training," Ryoga said as sweat drops appeared, "Ukyo-san…"

"Nani," Ukyo said as she looked at Ryoga.

"Wo ai ni," Ryoga said as he blushed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ukyo asked. (I don't know if Ukyo or Ryoga knows Chinese so don't blame me)

Ryoga didn't answer. "Is it Chinese?" Ukyo asked.

Ryoga was just silent and can't look at Ukyo. "Answer me!" Ukyo demanded.

"Ha-hai," Ryoga said.

"It's Chinese… yey! I'm right _He's been acting strange. I wonder what's going on," Ukyo said while clapping, "Then what does it mean?"_

"It means that I… I… I… I love you," Ryoga said while blushing.

_What! He loves me… maybe as a sister or something. _Ukyo smiled and said, "Friends suppose to love each other… right?"

Ryoga's heart broke into pieces or pierced by thousands or daggers. _She just likes me… as a friend._

"Ryoga-kun," Ukyo said as she looked at Ryoga with concern, "Is something wrong?"

But Ryoga didn't answer and broke into tears.

"Ryoga-kun…"

Ryoga left and went near a tree. _Why am I experiencing this? First I loved Akane-san but she loves Ranma and now Ukyo-san who thinks that I'm only a friend to her! Ryoga looked up and saw a girl with a spatula on her back._

"Ryoga-kun, did I said something to upset you," the girl said as she sat down near Ryoga.

Ryoga didn't answer.

"Ryoga-kun?" Ukyo said, "Gomen if I said or did something to you… I didn't mean it."

"It' not your fault," Ryoga said.

"Then what upset you," Ukyo said.

"My feelings towards you," Ryoga said, "Ukyo-san, even if you don't love me more than a friend… I'll still love you."

Ukyo smiled and said, "I already love you more than a friend. Why would I run after you if I don't love you?"

"Maybe because you want me to go with you to spy with them again," Ryoga said as he turned his face away from Ukyo.

Ukyo touched Ryoga's hand and said, "If it wasn't for you… maybe I still love a boy who doesn't love me… Ryoga-kun, I love you because you're a great person because…"

Ryoga placed his finger on Ukyo's lips to make her stop. "I'm glad to hear that," he said and kissed Ukyo. (sweet but gentle)

The End

A/n: Do you like it? If you do… I glad you did! I made this in a hurry so sorry if the grammar's wrong ^__^ Please review  


End file.
